Maximum Ride, Trust the Sky: an SYOC
by SkylarRide99
Summary: Hey Riders, Sky is now going through another adventure in her wacky life and could use some help, this is a fully open SYOC, forms is on chapter 1 and you can review to PM me..pls review and love. i think this will be a pretty neat story and you can check out my other cool ones too.! i would love if u (Submit your own character) and you get in 100% chance
**A/N, well this is a new story I came up with on the fly, and decided to do this.**

 **Before you ask, all of my stories with the characters named, "Skylar" are all events that happened in Sky's life, so don't be a dick about this.**

I never asked for this to happen. I never asked to have wings and be able to fly. I never even asked for the powers I possess, such as breathing under water, or reading minds.

You would think your average 17-year-old senior in high school would be planning her college road trips, or even picking their colleges, but no. I'm just a loner living in a normal high school who happens to be different.

Yes, I get okay graded in school, and no, I don't have many friends. Just a talking ferret named Ferrin, who I rescued, and has wings too. I try not to fit in, not to be popular, because the popular people on the island of Tance, the one place that wasn't destroyed, has "bubbles" in their brains to make them 'always happier.'

And the worst part, tomorrow is my 18th birthday and from doing my research inside of people's minds, I can conclude that a surprise will occur.

Right now, I'm sitting on a high cliff up in the sky where the clouds don't even touch. It's about 12:00 at night and I'm still up, probably because I live alone in this mountain.

I feel the cod midnight air, and hear the trees whistle their night-time tune. Its always so peaceful here and I find this place to be my safe haven, from the world below me. All is going well until a not-so pleasant feeling erupts from me. I can infer there is someone climbing up this mountain when I feel my neck hairs rise and an adrenaline rush coming up.

I quickly use my leg strength and hop up into the nearest tree, and I find a little peak hole to where I can see two boys in my school lazily and sloppily making their way of this cold mountain with cans of beer with them.

I smell an overwhelming sent of alcohol on their breaths every time they laugh or bump into each other, causing them to fall into a fiddle of drunken speech and lingo, and I quickly think of how to disarm them and ring them down, if they try to hurt me of course.

 _Ok Sky, think of what to do. Yes, step on his foot and punch him in the stomach and knee him in the groin, all while pushing the broken cans into his face and tossing them away. Then I will jump up into the air and do a spinning roundhouse kick to both of them to bring them down. Ok good plan._

 _Thanks!_

 _You too Sky_

 _Thanks again Sky._ I tell myself as I carefully reach out and put my weight on a separate branch, causing the other branch to shake and thankfully the boys didn't turn.

I sloppily readied myself for an up and away when the sturdy branch somehow broke and sent me tumbling 20 feet to the ground.

"Ark!" I yell in pain as I slam my jaw into a rock and some blood squirted out of my mouth.

"Ey! Would you look at that huh, a femalelion!" the drunks say after they start chasing me.

I quickly shut my mouth and hoped up and started sprinting away when my leg buckles and I fall to the ground, unable to get up.

"Crap!" I exclaimed as I try to move it but it will not work. I quickly start to panic but then calm down as I see a nearby tree. Maybe if I can climb up a bit, they can't reach me.

As I crawl to the tree, I look back and see that the boys are having a hard time keeping up with me, even when I was crawling, but suddenly, as if they remembered what they were going to do, they looked my way with devilish glances and started sprinting towards me.

In terror, I willed both of my kegs to start working again when my arms started to fail too.

"No no no!" I yell as they come closer and each pick up one of my arms. I try to struggle, but guys' arms are very strong, even if they've been drunk.

"What will we do with her?" Boy number one says to 2.

"I danno mate, she's already seen too much, we've got to get rid of her." Oh crap, oh crap.

They start to drag me through the snow and up the hill, to the cliff. I try my best to struggle, but it's no use, these guys are going to kill me. As I start to except my fate will my jelly limbs, I start to regain feeling in my back, like a low tingle. And you know what that means.

I start to move my folded wings a bit to regain feeling and they actually _move_. If they really drop me off the cliff, I'm going to have to make it look like I'm going to go splat if I want them to believe it. I can already feel the muscles being to shift and blood begins to flow through them, as if they were anticipating this fall.

"Here we go, the cliff of death." One says as he half drags me, half pushes me to the cliff. I try to speak, to tell them wrong, but nothing will come out. I can sense dread rises off these guys, but their minds to, are clouded with bubble.

"Hey, were sorry girl, but we can't have witnesses." That's it, I can wait for them to throw me off, so I can finally escape and find out what's wrong with me.

They heave me off the ledge, but hold me up one last time over the edge and look into my eyes.

"Don't take this personally, it's just, we…." Two finishes as he continues to stare into my big, beautiful blue eyes.

I finally can open my mouth and speak, and just say one thing, just to get it out of my system so they think ill die, "See you in hell." As they drop me.

I continue to fall down, relishing this adrenaline rush that, in my case, is very literal to me. I see a smog barrier down farther off the cliff, and know that if I make it down there to the dark smog, I can unfurl and fly away to my nest.

I reach my senses up high to the boys and can tell that they are arguing whether or not they should've done that to me, just as I reach the smog.

Just to make sure, I fall for a couple more seconds before angling me body to that when I unfurl my wings, they will catch me gracefully, not just yanking them open and possible break something.

When time comes, I snap out my wings and feel myself start to rise on the air currents, and the sweet cool breeze underneath of me, keeping me buoyant. My limbs quickly go back to normal and I regain feeling by bending them to I can angle myself better. I quickly relish this feeling, and then start to bank over to where my Nouse is, (half house, half nest) ensconced

 **Congratulations Skylar, you have passed test number one, have a good night.**

I jumped (well, more like gaining a bit of altitude) up a bit, startled, when suddenly, my wings took over and flew me over the ocean near my Nouse, and then stopped, curled up, and made me do a dive-bomb, while blacking out, into the sea. I should get a medal for that.

 **A/N. Hello, this might be a bit short because I can, and may I start off by saying that im COMPLETELY bored and tired. I just came from a hockey/charity event somewhere someplace and I was wiped.**

 **This is a new story that I just came up with on the spot, and thought of this snazzy thing and life.**

 **Yes, Sky is my OC, and I revolve most of my stories around her, don't like it? Do die in a hole.**

 **If you would please review what you liked, didn't liked, loved, hate, who gives a carp, just review. On my other story, I have 287 views, and guess what? 15 reveiws WTF people. I don't have to write these for you, I do it 'cuz I'm awesome and nice.**

 **SHOUT OUTS!**

 **Norange, HG and awesome stuff**

 **Quaser, my FF-BFF**

 **IVolunteerAsAuthor, Calub's HG, with my kid Janson Rutata.**

 **CreativeAJL, Ansley is a total dick and you should go check him out.**

 **QUESTIONS**

 **1)What do u think of the story?**

 **2)who is your favorite character so far (I know I gave u so many choices)**

 **3)what is your favorite story of mine?**

 **4) do you want me to continue this?**

 **5) im making my own flock, feel free to SYOC**

 **SYOC FORM**

 **NAME**

 **AGE**

 **GENDER**

 **PERSONALITY**

 **APPEARANCE**

 **FAMILY**

 **FRIENDS**

 **PETS**

 **DO THEY HAVE WINGS?**

 **WING COLOR(IF ABOVE IS YES)**

 **STYLE?**

 **SKY'S SIDE, OR NAW**

 **(line break)**

 **I will need a small/large enemy flock for Sky to battle**

 **Btw,** **I am needed more tributes for my other stories, you can submit up to 3 for each! Go get em'**

 _ **Have a sucktacular day u freak**_

 _ **-Skylar out**_


End file.
